


Kaut kas, ko es nebiju plānojis

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Joku sacerējums, bāzēts uz atsauksmēm, kas tika saņemtas FFML vēstuļu listē par "The Plan", Tonbo sarakstīto Ranma ½ fanfiku
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	Kaut kas, ko es nebiju plānojis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something I Hadn't Planned On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748665) by Tonbo. 



> Brīdinājums: Te ir spoileris ... lasiet tālāk tikai pēc tam, kad būsiet pabeiguši lasīt "Plāns"

-= PIRMĪT =-

( _Akane, beidzot uzzinājusi par Plānu, bija sarīkojusi abām māsām grandiozu skandālu, un tāpat bija sakliegusi uz Ranmu dojo_.)

  


Viņš atkal skatījās uz Akani, gluži kā Kasumi un Nabiki...

... un beidzot, Akanes prātā kaut kaut kas noklikšķēja, kaut kas savienojās...

... un viņa Apklusa...

... viņiem abiem diviem klusējot stāvot un skatoties vienam uz otru...

-= TAGAD =-

"Nu un tāpēc, mās, es nedomāju, ka man ir tiesības mācīt kādam kā īstenot to Plānu. Es tikko esmu pati to sākusi apgūt."

Nabiki sēdēja virtuvē kopā ar māsu un dzēra tēju. Viņas bija apmainījušās ar saviem iespaidiem no sarunām ar Akani, un abas bija atviegloti uzelpojušas, sapratušas, ka nav vienīgās, kas to bija tik šokējoši uztvērušas.

"Ja jau viņa tā pret tevi attiecas, tad kāpēc turpini?"

Nabiki sastomījās. Bija tikai daži cilvēki, ar kuriem meitene atļāvās būt patiešām atklāta. Kasumi bija viena no tiem retajiem cilvēkiem. Ar lielu piepūli, Nabiki piespieda sevi atmest malā Ledus karalienes bruņas pār savām emocijām un atzīties māsai tajā, kas viņu patiesībā nomocīja. "Es... man liekas... esmu iemīlējusies Ranmā."

"Ak vai," izdvesa Kasumi, kamēr visa FFML komanda šokā noelsās.

"Nopietni?" Ranma iesaucās, stāvot uz virtuves sliekšņa. "Tu to nopietni domāji?"

"Ranma!" Nabiki salēcās, pārsteigta, ka kāds bija izdzirdējis viņas patiesās jūtas. "Bet.. man likās... Tu taču biji dojo kopā ar Akani!"

"Biju. Tikai viņa atkal sāka kliegt uz mani."

"Nesāka vis!" no audiences atskanēja **Lord Archive** iebildums. "Viņa ‘paklusēja'! Mēs visi to dzirdējām!"

"Jā," Ranma pagriezās tā, lai varētu skatīties ārā pa ekrānu un uzrunāt skatītājus pa tiešo, "Bet vai kāds no jums patiešām domā, ka pēc tā, cik uzvilkusies Akane bija visā šī stāsta gaitā, ka viņa spēs paklusēt vairāk kā pāris minūtes un nesajukt prātā?"

"Tieši tā!" no citas puses atskanēja **Mateja Kembela** izsauciens.

Vēl citur dzirdēja izskanam piedāvājumu "Ar zābaku pa pakaļu tai Akanei!", kam pretī skanēja "Neiedrošinies viņu aiztikt!!!" Vēl citi korī skandēja savu mīļāko līgavu kandidāšu vārdus.

"Ranma, kas gan ir visi tie tavi draugi?" Kasumi klusi pajautāja.

Ranma pagriezās un noslīga uz ceļa Nabiki priekšā. "Piedod, ka man vajadzēja tik daudz laika, lai saprastu, kas ir bijis reāli pacietīgs ņemoties ar mani, un kas no tiesas ir mēģinājis man palīdzēt. Nespēju noticēt, ka esmu bijis tik... tik ‘Stulbs'."

"Ak, ‘Paklusē' labāk," Nabiki nomurmināja, pieliecoties un noskūpstot Ranmu.

"Tas gan ir ‘Jauki'," piezīmēja Kasumi.

  


-= BEIGAS =-

**Author's Note:**

> Vainojiet visā Oktaviānu, manu Betu.
> 
> Droši varat sūtīt man piezīmes un komentārus. Šis ir mans pirmais joku sacerējums, tāpēc es no tiesas gribētu zināt, vai man tas ir izdevies.
> 
> Tonbo http://www.sempai.org/~tonbo/
> 
> Pabeigts 02/09/98  
> Labojumi 10/13/98  
> Pārtulkots 01/11/20


End file.
